


Power Rangers: Puyo Puyo Force

by kirbymanx, R_Fielding



Series: kirbymax's Puyo Ficverse [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Puyo Puyo
Genre: Action, Giant Robots, Giants, Magic, Magic School, Parody, Possession, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Fielding/pseuds/R_Fielding
Summary: An outside force threatens Primp Town with darkness by possessing a local Puyo Puyo player. Five magic students form its counter force! The Puyo Rangers.For:Puyo Puyo fansPuyo Puyo fans that like Power Ranger and Vice-VersaNot Power Rangers fans that don't know what a Puyo is but you're welcome to read.Can be enjoyed on its own.Love~The writers





	Power Rangers: Puyo Puyo Force

**Author's Note:**

> Can be enjoyed on its own, but it’s made for Puyo Puyo fans and Puyo fans who’re also Power Ranger fans. Solo Rangers fans thread carefully.

**Power Rangers: Puyo Puyo Force  
by kirbymanx and R. Fielding**

It was your average day in Primp Town. A magical town where creatures solve their problems most of the time with a somehow multiple demographic puzzle game involving blobby colored slime balls called Puyos.

This town has rarely known evil. The only demons here are personal and friendly demons. Everything is generally lowkey. If true evil were to attack, Primp would seem like a sitting duck, even considering all the magic users it has.

It’s too bad it’s about to get in invaded then…

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here. BWAHAHAHAHAA! Time to _spread_ -” Something caught this voice’s attention. “Heya Turkey!”

“Ho Huh?” Hohow looked around. Seeing no one around he pointed his wings to his chest.

“Yeah, you! If you make a whisper in my ear I’ll make your wish come true.”

“Really, Ho Ho?”

He got a nod in return.

*Whisper-whisper-whisper*  
“Bwhahahahaha! Seriously? That’s your wish?”  
“Well-”  
“Don’t twiddle your fingers like that. I’m gonna grant you that wish. Sounds fun!”  
“Wha?! Whaddya doing? Ho No, what’s happening to me!?”

* * *

But for now, let’s rewind time a li’l. At Primp’s Magic School, its students were enjoying their recess.

Here we join the Puyo capped girl; Amitie. Who’s posing like an idiot practicing her spell on dummies.

She caught the pink haired, magical martial artist (not to mention pretty) Raffina’s attention to said pretty girl’s annoyance. “Amitie.”

“Hm?”

“What are you making such a big fool of yourself?” Raffina asked as straight as possible.

“I’m playing pretend.”

“Uh huh.” Raffina narrowed her eyes. “How many of your Magical Girl comics did you read last night?” She deadpanned.

“The shopkeep called it a manga.” Amitie corrected simply. “And I read twenty-five issues.”

Raffina slowly placed her palm on her face.

“Amitie, let’s put aside that you’re already a magical girl (in the literal sense), shall we? If you took that time to study you might become a more magical girl.”

Amitie beamed. “You really think so Raffina?”

“You? Tch. Doubt it. But if anyone could become a cheesy transforming super-heroine, it’s you I suppose.” Raffina told her as backhanded as her hair is pink.

“Really? Okay. I’ll study harder than ever. I’ll go over to Klug. Hopefully, he’ll help. Bye.”

With Amitie hurtling towards the resident smarty-pants, Raffina pushed out her hip to take a good look at her pouch and sigh. ‘Look at me criticizing her fantasy… Being a hero sounds nice. Think of all the rewards!’

* * *

“S-so does that mean I can cast two spells at once, Klug?” The shy, long-sleeved imp with weird frontal buns asked gently.

“Took you long enough to get it, Lidelle.” Klug, both screechy and insufferably smart, groaned at Lidelle whom he promised to help. “But only the spells are channeled out bodily conduits. Which as a reminder (which you apparently need), are fingers, certain kind of tails, horns and the like.”

Lidelle froze up a bit.

“Heyo Klug.” Amitie ran up. “Can you pretty please help me study too? So I can become a wonderful magician faster.”

“Again Amitie? The last three times you didn’t even show up. I don’t have the patience nor do I have the time. To help.”

“You sure, Klug? Can you please help?”

“No.” Simple but blunt.

“C’moooooooon, pretty please.”  
“NO! No matter how hard you beg.”  
“With sugar o-”  
“No!”  
“Aw, Fiddlesticks.”

The wanna-be-wonderful swung her arm giving up.

“Lessons over, Lidelle. I need some quiet reading. Later.” Klug left as calmly as he could.

“Oh. U-um. Alright. Mr. Klug. I-I think I learned a lot?” Lidelle expected a response back, but didn’t get it.

Amitie looked over us Lidelle’s homework. “Wow. Good job, Liddy. It all looks correct.”

“I-If you say so Miss Ammy.” The shy imp told her best friend happy at the compliment.

That’s when Amitie got a light bulb of inspiration. It made her gasp full of excitement.

“Liddy.”  
“A-Ammy?”  
“Can you help me study?”  
“O-oh um. I don’t think that’-”  
“C’mon pleaaase, you get a lot of Cs, you’d be a big help to me.”  
“I-I’ll try, but I don’t think I’m that good to be- Meep!”

She jumped a bit for something huge and terrifying beast approaching her face. Flailing her arms around falling over backwards hiding her face.

“Omigosh!” Amitie wastes no time helping her to get up. “You okay, Liddy?”

“I’m o-okay.” Lidelle hastily fixed her hair buns. *Pant Pant* “That pretty butterfly gave me a scare, how silly of me.”

“You’re shivering.”

“Oh. I’m not used h-having so much adrenaline.”

“Sorry ‘bout that. That butterfly likes scaring people.” A new voice in the group mumbled with the exact voice someone with one eye red and a demonic red arm to have. That of an awkward teen. Sound just as enthusiastically as ever to put it sarcastically.

“Hi, Sig.” Amitie greeted her friend like she would anyone else.

Lidelle gave a small wave. “Who’s Adrianline?”

“Huh? Oh, Adrenaline. Ever had a rush of energy and you felt you could take on the world?”

Sig scratched his head thinking of an eloquent answer to the question. “I don’t think so?” He answered to the surprise of none.

“I figured as much.” Even Amitie should’ve guessed that answer.

“Should have a lot, Amitie.”

“Hee hee, you bet.” She cheered while jokily taking up a boxing stance and doing two quick one-twos.

“Sounds like you’d better not waste.” Sig glanced at Lidelle.

“Um…”

*Alarm, Alarm, Ouch my ears hurt alarm!* It rang around the school, but not much outside of it. “Hurry, kiddies! To my office no time to waste! Hurry, hurry!” Professor Accord, usually very calm, reserved and giggly (even when dishing out punishment), came across really panicky.

Recognizing this, her students hurried.

* * *

“What’s wrong, Professor?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have much time, Amitie.” Ms. Accord bit her lip.

“Why?” Raffina demanded to know.

“Mew’ll tell you ‘bout our threat later. Primp’s in danger, meow!” Even Popoi, Accord’s cat puppet, caught the serious as well. Normally he doesn’t care that much.

“Danger!?!” The room echoed.

“Yes.” Ms. Accord confirmed with great dire in her voice. She traced her wand in a square. “Please pay close attention at this window peeking at where the danger is brewing.”

The window showed a big bird, slightly taller than Amitie. The students did not know what to make of it. It’s covered in… what can only be described as cosmic coating? A light blue core swirling on his chest.

“Hm… Looks familiar.” Amitie mumbled to herself.

“I-Is that Mr. Hohow Bird?” Lidelle’s taken aback, it frightened her looking at the normally pink bird.

“I don’t see the problem.” Raffina stated what’s on her mind. “That comic geek got a rubber suit now, what’s the problem, Teacher?”

“Again, there’s no time to explain. That poor bird has been taken over by a force that will engulf Primp in unspeakable dark magic.” Accord sighed.

“Please hand meowver your School pins. No questions asked.” Popoi was more stern then he- Actually this is the first time.

Accord held out her hand.

All the students complied. Accord waved her wand again, this time over the wing-shaped pin. “These are your _Morphers_ . Turn them inside out and shout _Puyo Force Puyo Morph_ they’ll allow you to become the _Power Rangers Puyo Puyo Force_ , and the knowledge and improved magic capability that comes with that.”

“POWER RANGERS?!” The room shouted with confusion and excitement.

“Not so meouwd! No one is allowed to know.”

“Popoi’s correct. You must keep your identity a secret.”

“What happened to the previous Power Rangers? Everyone in town couldn’t squabbling about them for months.”

“All in due time, Klug.”

“Why must we keep our identities a secret?”

“Again in due time Raffina. I need to know if you’re all up to the test.”

Amitie didn’t even hesitate. “Sign me up.” She got everyone’s attention. “I’ll safe Primp.”

Accord gave a smile. “Thank you, Amitie. With your Puyo Morpher you’ll become the Red Puyo Ranger. Pilot of the RedPuyoZord.”

“Professor?” Sig raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“What’s a Zord?”

“A term formed by a good friend of mine. A Zord is a giant robot Power Rangers pilot. Only to be used when the enemy grows giant themselves. These ones Zords, in particular, shift their shape into the shape of something precious of yours.”

“…I’ll go too. Sounds like being a Tower Danger’s important.”  
“I-I wanna help too, for the people of Primp a-and Hohow Bird.”  
“It’s for the best.”  
“Looks like I don’t have much of a choice.”

Sig, Lidelle, Klug, and Raffina let their teacher know, each after the other.

“Marvelous, Primp will be a safe place once again, in your capable hands.” She said as she handed over their Morphers.

“Now Morph!”

“Okey-dokey. You guys ready?” Amitie said like a true leader, all the others were caught in its infectiousness. “‘Kay. On the count on three. Three.”

Everyone readied their Morpher.

“Two!”

Full of curiosity about what they’re about to experience.

“One!!!”

They flipped their pin inside out, revealing the colour of Puyo their suits will represent.

“ _Puyo Force Puyo Morph!_ ” The Puyo inside the Morpher grew and enveloped each of their users. Inside the Puyo is where the metamorphosis began. It began to cover their bodies in a spandex-like substance in white and each individual’s color, with a spotty pattern. It slimmed down Sig’s freaky arm and lengthened Lidelle quite a bit.

The Puyo moved on to just developed their heads. Opening their eyes before the Puyo grew a black visor shaped into mouth appropriate in correlation to the blobs’ eyes. The Puyo hardened to form the helmets. The eyes also took on their helmets.

Everyone checked themselves out.

“Ooooo. This is pretty wicked.”  
“Huh.”  
‘What happened to my horns? I can still feel them. Wow, I’m as tall as Ammy all of the sudden. Am I wearing stilts?’  
“Amazing, I’m sensing an 65% increase in my magical ability, give or take of course.”  
“It’s more orange than yellow, really comfortable and I would great in this if took the helmet off. Oh, La-Ti-Da~”

“I shall teleport you near Hohow Bird. Please do not kill him, for poor the dear is innocent, just corrupted.”

“K-kill?” Lidelle was taken aback.

“Wouldn’t think of it, Teach.” Amitie replied.

“Tire’m meout, freeze’m, knock’m senseless! Up close and purrrsonal if you have to.”

“Just don’t do too much collateral damage, kiddies. We’ll keep an eye on the battle and assist you any way possible. And don’t be shy about asking questions. Got it?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good, Primp will be in good hands.” She smiled. She waved her wand one more time, sending her students off to battle.

* * *

Hohow melted a snowman “Ho Ho? I can breathe fire now. That’s a bit too dangerous for my tastes.”

…

“Wingless flight? That’s So Ho pointless. Let’s try it!”

A few meters removed from the enemy’s location, our Rangers teleported in.

“Where are we?” Amitie asked looked around.  
“Use your eyes, Amitie we’re clearly to the west of the ZigZag Peak.”  
“If you say so. Let’s find Hohow Bird!”

It didn’t take them long to find him. The found him goofing about with his new floating ability.

“We’ve come to stop you, Hohow!”

“Hoooh? P-P-P-Power Rangers?” He had such stupidly big grin on his beak. “Homigosh, you guys are amazing!”

“Well naturally.” Raffina took as a compliment while the others were a bit confused.

“We are? But we haven’t done anything yet.”

“Ho Huh? But you’ve protected the town before, haven’t you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“We _know_ so, Lid- Ranger Green.” Klug corrected his colleague. “We don’t what happened to the previous ones. I don’t even think most of us even heard of them. Have we?”

“A little.”  
“No.”  
“Maybe?”  
“I can’t say I have.”

“Either way, you’re still Power Rangers? Hooooo Hoo HO!” The Bird pressed his wings while floating in circles. “Can you guys please announce your color and strike a cool pose? Pretty please?”

“Eeeeh.” ‘This guy is supposed to be evil right now, right?’ Amitie wondered. She turned to her fellow rangers. “What do we do, guys? ‘Cuz I kiiiindaaa, soooortaaaa reallywannadoit.”

Sig, Lidelle and Raffina didn’t object, but Klug did. “Aren’t we on a limit?!”

“Pretty please? I’ll never ask for anything ever again.” The bird asked.

“C’moooon, Klu- errr Purple, Purp. He’s asking nicely I don’t see why not?”

“Posing is a common practice amongst Rangers.” A few echoed in their heads.

“Professor?”

“There’s no harm in trying it, kiddies.”

“As long as you fight, meow!”

“Fine, but I don’t see how this will help.” Klug muttered.

“Ready?” The Rangers and Hohow Bird nodded. “Three. Two! One!!!”

“Puyo Ranger Red!” Amitie twirled on one leg ending with a peace sign.

“Puyo Danger Blue…” Sig lazily lifted his normally monstrous arm to point.

“Puyo Ranger Gree~ee~ee~een!” Lidelle cheerily hopped up-and-down twice and assumed a comically inept Crane stance.

“Puyo Ranger Yellow.” Raffina flipped her hair that’s not there, followed by an actual martial arts pose.

“Puyo Ranger Purple!!” He turned his back on the monster, looking over his shoulder. His chest puffed out and his hands on his hips. But not before adjusting his glasses. Muscle memory.

“ **_POWER RANGERS PUYO PUYO FORCE!!!_ ** ”

“Hooooooooo! That’s so awesome!” Hohow gushed.

“I know right~? Teehee.” Amitie giggled.

“I feel so good!” Lidelle added.

Klug chuckled as well. “While I must admit that was more fun than it had any right to be. We shouldn’t waste any more time! Hohow Bird we’re here to put a stop to your plan!”

“HMM! Wh-Wh-where did that come from?”

“You’ve been corrupted. And we’re to put a stop to you!” Raffina threatened.

“CO-HO-RRUPTED?!” It took the big birdy by surprise. He looked and smashed at his stomach. “You’re corrupting me?”

“Who’s he talking to?” Sig asked the rest.

Lidelle gasped. “That light blue swirly must be the source of poor Mr. Hohow Bird’s corruption!”

“You beat me to answer Lide- Green!”

“Sorry, Purp.” She shrugged.

“Ho Ho Ouch! No Ho matter. No matter how corrupted I get, I’ll keep on fighting it and use my powers for justice! Just like you guys!”

“That’s nice, but we still have to fight you.” Raffina coldly stated.

Hohow gulped. “This counts as self-defence. Hohow HOOOO!!” Hohow dive bombed beak first at the Rangers. Easily dodged, considering the speed. Hohow contact made him flip over landing on his back.

“Geez! We would’ve been hit by this normally.”

“Speak for yourself, Red.” Raffina shouted. “But you’re right, my reflexes are better they’ve ever been.”

Hohow on the ground rubbed his beak. “Hrngh. I should have gotten better special attacks.”

“He’s down!”  
“Pile on him!”  
“Groooss, whatever’s taking him over it makes him slimey.”

“Oof. Ahh! You won’t do this to me!” He floated up again, with Puyo Ranger Blue hanging on his talons. “Ho?”

“Got’em.”

“Good job, Bluey!” Amitie cheered.

“Try to pull him down closer to the ground!” Purple advised.

“Alright.”

“HO OW!”

“Kiddies, our method to remove the corruption is almost halfway done charging, keep him busy.”

“You guys heard that? Good!”

Hohow had enough distance to try dive bombing. “Let’s try that again, Rangers. Sorry…”

“Bring it!” The Rangers braced themselves to catch him.

The bird dived with Sig clutching him. “Let’s do it again. WITH A TWIST!!” The bird grinned with a twinkle in his glasses before he twirled himself like a disc midair, against the Rangers, knocking them all over and darting Blue away.

Not a perfect move, he bumped himself against the mountain hard, hurting himself more than he did the Rangers. “HOOO! Can’t I have an invincible superpower?”

…

“Ho Ho! That’s even better. Give up my wingless flight? Sure!”

“Give up, Hohow!”  
“This benefits no one!”  
“Stop hurting yourself.”

Amitie, Klug and Lidelle respectively pleaded. Raffina kept her quip about him being more pathetic now than ever, to herself.

“Not until you stop attacking me! I’m not evil, Ho HONEST!” He said as an ominous aura enveloped him. “ _Dimension Shift!!! HO HO!_ ” He posed. “To a safe arena, please.” Reality seemed to distort around the Rangers and Hohow Bird. Everyone was scared.

* * *

“Where are we?” Lidelle asked.

“Dunno, it’s really dusty.” Sig replied.

“It’s really colorful~”

“Yeah, colorful. It’s red and yellow underneath all this dust, Ranger Red.” Klug snarked.

Raffina pushed her foot against the ground. The ground pushed back, pushing up dust with it. “It’s really, _really_ soft.” She made the realization. “Don’t tell me we’re on a gigantic…”

“Bouncy Castle! (Ho Ho).”

Everyone exclaimed to varying amounts of joy, confusion and ‘Can you believe this?’

“Well, this is bouncy and… safe. I got what I want, can’t complain. *Cough* ‘sides it be*Cough*ing dusty.” *Dorky battle pose* “Ho Ho!” *Cough Cough*

“Here’s the plan.” Klug asserted. “Bounce into him. Don’t use magic that can tear, burn or damage the castle’s fabric, keep it to wind spells preferably. That takes care of all the dust as well. That goes for you too, Birdy! Watch those sharp talons, unless you want doom yourself as well.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Purple Ranger, sir! Huh? Super jump power? Don’t mind if I do.” He started to take to the sky, this time with the power of his own wings, and new leg muscles high into the sky. The ripples he left were a warning of things to come. The dust scattered everywhere, making it hard to see.

“I’ll try to contact the Prof. In case she can help us.” Sig muttered. “Keep him away.”

“You got it, Bluey.” Amitie nodded, bounced up and down. Plotting with Lidelle to spam wind spells.

Lidelle was a bit nervous looking down the entrance of the castle. “Be careful with the wind spell. It’s an awfully long fall down and I don’t think we can climb ourselves out of that sea of giant ball pit balls. Keep everyone close to the walls.”

“Ho Ho Dynamic!” Hohow fell down on his bum on the castle, catching them off-guard out thanks to the dust cloud, bouncing the Rangers and himself high up.

They managed to keep inside the castle. “I’ll cast some low-gravity spell on him. Red, Green. You two keep him in place with Cyclowhirl and Uragano. Yellow you catch him, he should be light enough for you to carry.”

“Ho Ho Dynamic!” The bird did the same trick once again. Alerting the Rangers to initiating their plan.

Ranger Girls Red and Green cast their wind spells, enough to slow him down and cast away a lot of the dust. Purple cast the low gravity spell, slowing down the descent even more. “My plan works! UHYAHYAH!” He obnoxiously stated. Annoying Yellow trying to catch Hohow.

Blue was done. “Can’t reach Prof.” Blue said.

“Obviously! This is a different dimension.”

“Pay attention guys. I think he’s up to something.”

“Magic-Null, Ho Ho!” All the magic stopped affecting him. Landing with the same or even more force than he would’ve otherwise. The bounce plummeted all Rangers sans Sig into the gigantic ball pit sea.

The Puyo Ranger was somehow quick enough to jump to avoid the bounce upward. “Guys?”

“What’s wrong?” Hohow slowly glided down.

“My friends are gone…”

“Ho How?” The Super Bird took a good look down at the pit along with Sig.

…

…

“HO! I’m an idiot.” He realized. “Grab my talons!”

“What are talo-”

“Legs.”

“Okay.” They dived into the sea of no return.

“ _Dimension Shift!!! HO HO!_ ”

…

“To my Ho Homeworld!”

* * *

“What happened?” The Rangers asked themselves, realizing they stopped sinking in the abyss.

“Is that Zigzag Peak?”

“We’re safe!”

*Ringtone to the tune of the Fever 1 Fever theme* Our heroes fiddled with the wrist communicators they just realized they have. They pressed the blinking button and were greeted by a familiar voice.

“Kiddies! What happened?” Accord’s voice was full of concern.

The Rangers nudged Amitie to explain what happened. Hohow’s special powers, and the dimension traveling.

“Hm… How strange…”

“Is there something we should know, Prof?” Sig asked.

“Or will you tell us later?” Raffina added with a bit of annoyance.

“I will, the otherworldly travel cancelled out to the corruption removal charge. Keep him from traveling to other dimensions, and we’ll come to help.”

“Got it.” The Rangers hung up. “Prepare to be plucked of your powers, Hohow!” Amitie announced, slightly proud of the pun she made.

“Why won’t you stop?” The bird moaned.

…

“What kinda power?”

“You guys think he’s talking to his corruption?” Sig asked.

“Could be.” Lidelle put her hand on the chin pondering.

“Could be?” Raffina questioned her classmates’ deductive ability. It isn’t unreasonable to think that Klug would react similarly.

“Obviously!”

“Uh, guys. Please look at Hohow.”

“Hm?” The Rangers once again focused on their goal after being distracted. Only to be greeted by 5 Hohow Birds. 4 of them were best described as three-dimensional silhouettes while the one in the middle was still in the odd cosmic themed bodysuit(?).

“Ho Ho! Let’s duel like wizards.” Each bird grabbed some Puyo, each in a different cheesy battle-ready pose.

Each Ranger grabbed some Puyo as well. “Just don’t say _Ho Ho_ too much.” Raffina demanded.

“Father Time will cry.” Klug followed up.

*All five Hohows lost the somehow multiple demographic puzzle game*

“HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!”

With their enhanced telekinetic used on downed target like the bird, they slammed the shadows against each other. Reverting the bird back to one.

“Ho? But they’re good guys. Only two more powers? Peck! I’ll win again, I swear. Make me Grow Ho!” His wish was granted. He became almost as tall as Zigzag Peak next to him.

“My gosh… He’s huge.”

“No kidding, Greeny. Whadda we do now, Purp? We can’t possibly take him on now.”

“Look’s like Purple’s shaking too hard to think.” Raffina replied unamused to Amitie.

“You’ve got giant robots remember?” Popoi, annoyed, reminded them over their communicators. “Call them by saying “Puyo Power Zord” with your colour and some nice poses, meow. You’ll figure the control out faster than to figure how to unravel yarn.”

“We’re once again halfway done charging. Keep at it, kiddies!” “You got it! Puyo Power Zord Red!” The Zord descended from a portal above. It was a giant mechanical red Puyo that morphed into a UFO beanie with big angry googly eyes.

“Puyo Tower Sword Blue.” This big blue Puyo Zord shifted itself in the form of a blue flyable robot ladybug with big sad googly eyes.

“Puyo Power Zord Green!” The green mecha Puyo turned into a big green sleeve, flying straight up with its endpoint downward, making it hover with the wind coming out of it. Practically it’s a rocket with a big boxing glove with big dopey and/or absent minded-looking googly eyes.

“Puyo Power Zord Yellow!” Her Puyo Zord didn’t change much, it resembled her yellow pouch but with arms and legs, handy for hand to hand combat. Unlike her pouch it had a big jovial eyes closed look on its face, it has big eyes, but sadly no googly eyes.

“P-Puyo Power Zord P-PURPLE!” This purple Puyo Zord became a floating book with a big right-handed claw coming out of it. The front cover had a look of being sick of everyone’s silliness and not wanting to be here. With big googly eyes.

They all led into their cockpits. “Wicked! We’ll surely beat him like this. Let’s go team!”

“ _Right!_ ”

These magnificent Zords were almost half the size of the giant Hohow. But they did have size on their side.

“So Ho awesome!” Hohow squeed with a big goofy grin. “Please forgive me! Ho Ho Smash!” He smashed Red and her robot away!

“AMITIE!” Everyone yelled out.

“Ho Ho! I know how you work! Now you can’t combine!”

“Waaaaaaaaah, I’m get-t-t-t-ting dizzzzzzy…” Amitie said over the radio.

“Are you okay?!” Lidelle worried.

*Splash!* In the distance huge splash of water in the direction of the ocean far, far behind them. “I’m okay, this thing’s waterproof it seems! I’ll be right back, there’s this _combine_ button I wanna try out.”

“Come back, safely…” Sig requested, showing a little emotion.

“I’m slowly rising out of the ocean, I think the ocean creatures are helping. I’ll back in a jiffy~”

“Wonderful.” Lidelle sighed with relief. “Let’s not cause too much damage to poor Mr. Hohow. Or anything else…” She rocketed far off in her SleeveZord off to punch Hohow at any moment.

Sig’s LadybugZord basically followed suit.

Raffina fought Hohow for his attention with her PouchZord’s swift spinny robo martial arts. She served as a distraction because her Zord couldn’t do this alone. It’s half the size of Hohow and all the hit she landed bounced off the bird’s belly. She barely couldn’t reach the core. Everything else does hurt him, but it barely chips away on his health. The PouchZord is like a tank, but the titanic bird needs to do less to it than vice-versa.

Klug’s floating BookZord tries to cast some projectile magic onto the bird while avoiding friendly fire.

Hohow had trouble dodging both of the attacks of them. Magic had a better chance of harming him so he focused on the creepy purple Zord’s attack. His dodging skills were as elegant as a scared cat, crude but it got him hit as little as possible. “Awk! Raaaawwk! Hah! Ho! Squuuuuaaaaawk!!”

“Oh, my pearls.” Raffina clenched her fist. “At this rate, he’s going to wear out my Zord!”

“This is Ranger Green to the others. I’m rocketing toward Mr. Hohow’s head.”  
“Blue here. I don’t know what I did but it looks like I’m curling.”  
“Red here. I’m out the ocean! I’ll hurry as fast as can!”

“Splendid!” Klug exclaimed as he controlled his claw to bind the talons of the bird.

“Ho Huh?!”

“Yellow! Keep at him until he’s dizzy! Blue! Try to aim at his talons.”

“Um… That means his feet, right?”

“YES! Green, keep doing what you’re doing! Red! You uh uh… Just improvise once you get here!”

“Okie-dokie.”

“Running out of plans, Purple? ‘Cause I need a better one.” Raffina mocked during her struggle.

“I am not! As a martial artist, you should know that thinking on your feet is… Uh…” He tugged the bird at his legs. Making him fall on his back! “Flurry punch on one concentrated spot! The core!”

“Thanks! I shall!” She jumped up. *Punchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunch*

“Owowowoowowowowowowowowow! Stop Stooooop!”

Raffina stopped as she saw him suffering the pain.

Klug let go as well.

Hohow got up and held his stomach with both wings. He took a big breath. “I giv- Hooo-braaaaaaaaawck!”

He got sweeped of his talons by the LadybugZord. Doing unwanted sideways flips in mid-air.

And he did a whole lot more flips counterclockwise when the SleeveZord punched him. “I’m so, so sorry, Mr. Hohow!”

The BookZord closed itself and volleyed it over to the PouchZord, Raffina uppercutted him into the sky via his core. Making distorted glass noises despite not being broken.

“I’m back~” The BeanieZord rammed into Hohow Bird for the final hit against the core, bumping him into Zigzag Peak.

“Oh Hnoooooo! OOFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!” He groaned as he slid slowly off the mountain.

“Is it over?” Lidelle asked, reflecting on what they did.

“Aw, I wanted to combine…” Amitie was glad that it might be over, but robots combining would’ve been cool. “But at least we did it!”

“I’m afraid that you better combine, kiddies. Hohow Bird will be up again any moment now.” Accord cautiously warned.

“Good mews is that if you still haven’t beaten him in five minutes, I should be fully charged up. Everyone hold the combine button down and pulled the lever along with meow!”

They did what the puppet told them with gusto! “ _Combine Zords!_ ” [x5] *Button slam x5* *Lever pull x5* *Satisfying click! x5* “MEGAZORD ACTIVATE!”

The BlueLadybugZord split open, widening and thickening itself. The ladybug’s shell shifted and extended as well. Making a torso and legs.

The GreenSleeveZord split also open. No hands slid out of it, but two magic wands did. It attached itself to the torso.

The RedBeanieZord fully rounded out to form the head and cockpit for five. With big angry googly eyes

The YellowPouchZord formed a special add-on. It split in half so it could be reunited at the torso’s chest area. Making the armor in addition to giving it actual functioning hands alongside with the magic wand if they so chose

And finally, the other add-on came in the form of the PurpleBookZord. It grew a handle and a lock becoming the Zord’s shield. Granting it further protection, heightens magical power and makes for makeshift weapons.

“YEAH!” The group collectively shouted in the cockpit. Their veins coursing with a adrenaline! (Besides maybe Sig.)

When the big bird came to he had quite the sight to behold. “Ho Ho!” Once again he was both in awe and fear. “Ho No…! Not the PuyoManZord!?!”

“Psh, is that what is mode is called? That seriously can’t be the name, right?” Amitie asked her teammates, seeing if they could confirm.

“Why’re you asking us, Amitie?” Raffine replied like a someone who’s sick of someone the feeling was similar to Klug’s.

“It’s the name, kiddies.” Ms. Accord giggled. “I thought of it myself.” Proclaimed proudly.

“And a great name it is.”  
“Simply wonderful.”

Klug and Raffina praised while mentally cursing each other as a suck-up.

“You’re not gonna take my neato powers away, Rangers! And my new pal!!! Grrrrrrrr.” The bird grew a tint of red in his rage! He grew reinvigorated, literally hopping mad. Couldn’t care less about his favorite team of real life heroes.

“Okay team.” Amitie rubbed her hands in excitement.

“Ready for the final battle?”  
“Ready!”  
“Let’s cure Mr. Hohow!”  
“Hmph. Let’s get this over with!”  
“Let’s show him our combined power! Uhyahyahyaaaaah!”

…

*Intense bird mask stare*

*Intenser googly eyes stare*

*Intensier bird mask stare*

*Intensierly googly eyes stare*

*Intensest bird mask stare*

*Most intensest googly eyes stare*

*Most intensest bird mask stare times infinity plus one*

*Most intensest googly eyes stare times infinity plus one*

…

“ _LET’S PUYO PUYO!!! (HO HOOOOOOOO!!!)_ ” [x6 (1)]

* * *

“Greeny! Quick! Blue over there!”

“Huh?”

“Not you Bluey, the Puyo.”

“Y-Yes Miss Red!”

“G-Good!” Klug muttered out from the pressure of possibly losing.

“Prepare yourselves for the spells!” *Puyo pop*

“Ready?”  
“Red Flame!”  
“Blue!”  
“Tifone Verde!”  
“Éclair Jaune!”  
“Purpura Nebula!”  
“ _Puh-Puh-Puh-Puyo Rangers!_ ”  
“ _Puh-Puh-Puh-Puyo Rangers!_ ”  
“ _Puh-Puh-Puh-Puyo Rangers!_ ”

“A 9-chain! Oh, La-Ti-Da! Well done, everyone.” Raffina congratulated. “Let’s see him offset this! Ohohohoho!”

*Donk* *Donk*

“Hoooooo Hmmmmmmmgrh You’re tough…” The fallen bird moaned.

“We won! We won!” Amitie cheered by jumping upside down. The whole crew celebrated.

“Oh please don’t celebrate so soon, kiddies. Don’t celebrate so soon. He’s down for the count, but he’s still corrupted, I’m afraid. How strange… It should’ve left him by now…”

“I’m fully charged up. Try meouwt!” Suddenly, Popoi appeared floating in front of the PuyoManZord. With a poof, he became a giant mallet with big eyes.

Ms. Accord filled them in. “My sweetie, Popoi, is charged with corruption removal energy. Give Hohow Bird a big whack on the head and he should be back to normal.” Accord giggled.

No one questioned it. They controlled the PuyoManZord to put its shield on its back. It firmly clasped the hammer in its hands over its shoulders. Jumped 50 meters into the air and swung down onto the poor bird’s head. “SPECIAL POPOI SMASH!!! (MEOW!!!)” [x6 (1)]

*Bonk* “Hooooooooooooo!~” Hohow screamed at his most delirious yet.

…

Hohow stayed down… Popoi vanished, presumably back to Accord.

Hohow is still lying there… Twitching.

The Rangers looked amongst themselves. Quietly signaling amongst themselves, being concerned or just thinking.

“Um… Prof?” Sig called.

“Yes, Sig?”

“Hohow’s still looks… space-y?”

“Hm? Oh my. Do you think?… Oh! Kiddies, please forgive me.” She said like a caring mother talking to her teenage child, who she babies a lot that she’s sorry she didn’t get the exact thing the child wanted.

“What’s wrong?” All of the Rangers confused.

Accord giggled nervously. “Looks like I did it again. I just got a teensy bit nervous or I’m not good at building machinery like this alarm.”

“Soooooo eeeeeeeeeh…” A new goofy voice came the now shrunk bird. A blob made of… space(?) came out Hohow Bird’s back. Reverting the battered sandbag back to his natural pink colours. The blob flew up against the googly eyed magic robot. Right against the cockpit window. It crossed his arms. “Are we done playing? ‘Cause I’m done helping that chicken if you don't stop punching…” It said disappointed.

Most of the Rangers recognized him. “Ecolo!?” They exclaimed.

“That’s me, and you guys hurt.” He gently rubbed his core. “You made mechs unfun to me, I hope you release that!” He pouted. “You have that giant dumb looking robot and you play Puyo with it? Pfffffffth. Whatever… Whadda waste! Let’s see if I ever grant someone a wish out of the kindness of my heart and kicks again, which is _never_ now! Thanks, Power Dorks. Superheroing sounded fun, but I ended up like a final boss again…” He moped and mock as he shifted out of this time-and-space.

“I was mistaken… This wasn’t the threat I was waiting for… Please return to the school’s secret room.”

The Rangers looked amongst themselves with guilt.

* * *

All Rangers stood helmetless in front of their teacher. Having a hard time looking her or Popoi in the eye.

“Don’t look so down.” Accord told her students with an encouraging tone. “You did wonderful.”

“B-B-But we beat poor Muh-Muh-Mr. Hohooow!” Lidelle felt the guilt the most, knowing she hurt an innocent. One she kinda knew as well. She barely held in the tears. “I don’t wanna be a Ranger anymore!”

That kinda stung Amitie and shocked rest a little.

Accord got in front of the green-suited girl and placed hand with a comforting smile. “Don’t blame yourself, blame me. I’m not as well equipped as my Power Ranger ‘mentors’ before me.” She looked to her side. “You have proven yourself to be a capable Ranger should the time come to protect our humble town.”

It lifted the girl’s spirit a little.

Sensing this she lifted her hand of the shoulder. “In fact… All of you wonderful students make _wonderful_ Rangers.” She said with a bit of excitement. Amitie loved the word choice.

“Klug, your ability to come up with plans on the spot is inspiring. Not to mention your magical ability. Instrumental to subdue Hohow Bird.”

“Takes bits away from the leader role Meowmitie’s supposed to have, but no one’s complaining there.”

Amitie agreed.

Klug didn’t reply. He had so many words he couldn’t figure them in which order to say them.

“Raffina, your combat ability is as exceptional as it always is. Your quick thinking and your strength are something to be admired and feared.”

*Giggle* “Oh, La-Ti-Da~” Pleased with the compliment made her strike an understated smug pose combined with a hair flip.

“Lidelle, your sensitivity is sorely needed on a team that’s founded on fighting possessed innocents. We’ll need you, the most reaching them. And might help your confidence. Don’t think I haven’t noticed~”

“Eep!” She hid her face.

“Sig. You kept your cool during the most heated situations.”

“I did?”

“Whether he knows it or not… Meow…”

“And Amitie. You’re the secret formula that makes this team work. Just as important as the rest.”

“Wowzers.” Amitie said in complete wonder. “And what is that Professor?”

Their mentor lightly giggled at her curiosity. She turned around. “That’s something you have to figure out on yourselves. Bottom line: You proved you were all spectacular to us, again. Primp will be safe your hands!” She said so full of hope. She turned back around, stroking her puppet. “I asked you earlier today, and I’m going to ask again. Are you up for it?” She wondered.

“Of course!” Amitie didn’t wait a second to answer. Ready to keep these wonderful power to protect her friends and hometown.

“Sure…” Sig, was in the same boat plus wanting to protect bug hotspots.

“I’ll think about it…” Lidelle said on the outside. But on the inside, she was as determined as Amitie. If not more.

“What do you mean by ‘ _You proved you were all spectacular to us, again_ ’?”

“Hm!” Accord was off-guard. “D-Did I say that?”

Red, Green, and Blue shrugged. Yellow and Purple were both pretty confident in what they heard. “I wasn’t gonna say anything.

But you did.” Popoi confirmed.

The Professor grew a bit tense.

“Speaking of which.” Klug spoke inquisitively… Seeing his teacher growing tense. “I’ve heard of the Puyo Rangers before. I know they’re not us. Unless…”

Ms. Accord was pushed into a corner. *Gulp*

“Welp, cat’s out of the bag… Again.” Popoi snarked at his owner’s expense, snidely looking at her...

“You got me, please take a look the blackboard behind you, it should explain it.” Ashamed she pointed.

The students, all for their own reasons turned to learn. “It looks just look the basics of Fever to the-” 

*Popoi Smash!! x5* And all lay unconscious on the floor.

“You know, you really need to grow out of that. You’ve done this three times meow. You’re only creating unnecessary tension that gets worse when _they_ actually come.”

“As soon as _they_ come. They can continue to take their sweet time.”

* * *

Everyone’s free of this unusually forgettable school day, off to lollygag. “Have a good time now!” Ms. Accord waved with her usual beautiful smile.

Sig and Lidelle followed Amitie to her home. She had something neat to show them. But on their way, they saw a familiar face barely maintaining his balance. It’s Hohow Bird looking mighty dizzy.

“Mr. Hohow!”

“Lidellllllle? Zat you?” He slammed to the ground.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Amitie asked looking at the big bumps all over his body.

“Don’t kngggooooow. I reeeemember, POWer Rangersssss. Mommy, I can’t find the ice bag in the fridge~”

“You met Power Rangers?! I always miss out on their giant robot fights. What were they like?” Amitie just as excited as Hohow met them.

“Why’re they called Tower Dangers if they’re people in suits?”

**Author's Note:**

> kmx: All that pointless setup that doesn’t go anywhere? Completely intentional. We agreed that we wrote it assuming the actual threat Accord’s fearing would actually arrive and the story continued.
> 
> RF: Totally ^.^. Wouldn’t mind if somebody did make a ‘full season’ though. Since, yanno, we’re not doing it. *Nudgenudgenudgenudgenudgewink*
> 
> kmx: Way to dump it on them… But I wouldn’t mind it as well. Because we have other things we wanna write. Contact us if for some reason you wanna do that. All I ask is that I can pick the sixth ranger.
> 
> RF: And I want my buddy Risukuma as a monster of the week.
> 
> kmx: Or don’t, whatever. You don’t have to. Free speech and all. Not like we own the idea or anything. We’re just two idiots that found each other’s Idea funny.
> 
> RF: That really the note you end on dude? -_-
> 
> kmx: Yes. I guess… I don’t like anything.
> 
>  
> 
> RF: And yes, Klug is effectively the Pink Ranger. Which is just amazing. I wish Kirb’s logic didn’t make sense, cuz I totally would’ve made him pink.
> 
> kmx: Did like the idea though.
> 
> *Funny chat moment*
> 
> kmx: I have cat named Purple.
> 
> RF: Really. I don’t know you for long, but I’m guessing that cat’s black, brown and white.
> 
> kmx: Orange actually. You’re too smart for me, I’ll sit in the corner.
> 
> RF: LOL
> 
> *****
> 
> RF: Soooooo… How you wanna add that we cut the underwater and the mirror and glass maze for pointlessness at the end?
> 
> kmx: Already done. Added that’s it’s my idea and didn’t like it for it not fitting in Power Rangers. Not this early at least.
> 
> RF: That’s good :)
> 
> *****
> 
> kmx: Should we have made Lidelle the Rita Repulsa figure?
> 
> RF: y
> 
> kmx: Because of Fever’s shoddy localization?
> 
> RF: Oh. Genius! But no. This works better.
> 
> kmx: Okay.
> 
> *****
> 
> kmx & RF: Ho Ho Puyo Rangers!
> 
> kmx: I prefer the Mean Bean Sentai
> 
> RF: Ha!


End file.
